A Slave's Life
by StormyMist
Summary: In a slave auction Naruto is sold to the person he'd think to be the most unlikeliest to buy him. Naruto is brought into his Master's home, but things aren't as easy and simple as it may seem...And problems ensue. SasuNaru. AU
1. The Beginning

StormyMist: This one is going to be AU (Alternative Universe). I got some ideas after reading some other fics. Not Naruto but other kinds. I liked the idea and decided if I should try this kind of plot out. I hope you guys like it. Though I'm not sure how it'll turn out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Sakura-bashing, yaoi/shonen-ai, maybe violence, maybe rape (won't be very descriptive if there is), and language.

Main Pairing(s): SasukexNaruto

Other pairings(Maybe)KakashixIruka and some more…I think….

Full Summary: In this time period the world is full of slaves and people who buy them. To the slaves they are called Masters. To people who are against such malicious acts, they are called cruel beasts. And many, which live in the streets, are either sold for slavery or left to rot.

And in an auction, Naruto is sold to the most unlikely person he ever thought possible.

------

Naruto looked around at all the people that intended to buy slaves in the auction he was in. Right now he was quietly sitting in a back row with some other slaves soon to be sold too.

He straightened up as he heard approaching footsteps, and looked up to see the auctioneer's assistant, Dre, walk up to him. "You, come with me," the rather large man demanded.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he glared at the man. No one had the right to tell him what to do. "Why don't you make me?"

A scowl appeared on Dre's face and he attempted to slap the blond slave, but then he felt a hand grab his arm; stopping him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was the auctioneer…

"Sir, I-," Dre started to reason, but he was cut off again.

"Never mind, don't say anything! Geez, can't you do anything right?" Muttering the last sentence, he grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him up to the stage.

When he got to the podium(is that what the table thing they use in auctions called?) he threw Naruto down next to him, so that everyone could see him, and raised his hand for the crowd to quiet down.

"Here I have another slave; pretty little thing isn't he? Biddings start at 200! Do I hear a 200?" The auctioneer yelled into the crowd.

Naruto looked around to see many people raise their hands and was surprised at the vast number. He didn't think that that many people would actually want to buy him. Then as he listened on, the price began to get higher; 250, 300, 325, etc.

'Idiots,' thought Naruto, 'they're just wasting their money buying me.'

The sunny blonde-haired teen stared down at the ground, tired, until he felt as if something was watching him, and in turn, making him shiver. Naruto looked up and his eyes came in contact with onyx-black ones.

'Why the hell's that creepy bastard looking at me?'

Naruto's thoughts were broken when he heard the word "sold" being yelled out. He whipped his head around and saw the auctioneer pointing at the boy that he had mocked.

------

"Ah, good afternoon Uchiha-sama," said the auctioneer, "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you." Sasuke replied briefly.

"Yes, yes. Here is your slave. But I warn you, he can be quite the hassle."

"Your money shall be delivered by tomorrow morning," the young Uchiha replied, ignoring the man's warning and turned towards the servant that stood next to him. "Kisame, bring the slave to the carriage."

Kisame had a shark-like face and blue skin with gill-looking things at the side of his face; in other words…scary.

"As you wish, Uchiha-sama," said Kisame as he reached down to grab Naruto, but only pulled back as the blonde-haired boy tried to bite him.

"Get away from me! I'm not going anywhere with you guys!" Naruto said defiantly, scooting away from him.

Kisame looked a bit offended, but Sasuke only narrowed his eyes.

The young Uchiha kneeled down, so that he and Naruto were face to face, and stared into his eyes. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Don't protest against me or you'll face the consequences," he said, standing up, his shadow casting over the blond slave. Then, in a fluid motion, he pulled Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the pounding and screaming he did.

-----

StormyMist: I hope you guys liked this one better. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R! Thank you! Ja ne!


	2. The House err, Mansion

StormyMist: I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I had a huge writers block……but most of the time I was um….reading other fics. What! They were good and I couldn't resist. Hehehe…….. Anyway, on with the fic.

**Recommendations of fics: **My friend has an account on maiyuka, and she has a really funny fic called, Itachi's Secret Weapon. It has no pairings really, but it is good.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Warnings: yaoi/shounen-ai, and language. (More warnings shall be added, but each chapter might have different or more of them. Depends on what I'm going to write)

Main Pairing: SasuNaru

_Chapter 2: The house…err, Mansion_

After a while, approximately an hour, the three, Sasuke, Naruto and Kisame, of them had arrived though Naruto had fallen asleep from exhaustion.(You know, from trying to get away from Sasuke.)

Another servant stood at the opened door of the carriage and bowed halfway down before coming up again and said a brief hello to Sasuke. "Good day, Young Master Uchiha, may I be of any service to you today?"

"No," was all Sasuke said to the man, walking away. As Sasuke held Naruto upon his shoulder, he carried him through the large double-doors into his mansion.

When he had entered, and was just to go to his bedroom, he heard someone chuckling. He looked up to see an older teen, whom looked a bit like him, standing atop the stairway in the middle of the room.

"I see you've bought a _slave_ little brother. I never knew you were into such things," Itachi said, walking down the stairs and stopping in front of his brother. "You know if you ever get tired of him, I'd gladly take him."

Sasuke glared at his brother and walked away from him, as if nothing had happened. His big brother always managed to get on his nerves.

------------

"Ugh! Let go of me you, bastard!" Naruto screamed, as Sasuke brought him into the room and into the bathroom. "I'll kill you if you don't let me go!"

The young Uchiha smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see that."

Naruto could feel the blood rush to his face and puffed out his cheeks, continuing to pound on the other teen's back.

But before the blond-haired teen could do anything else, he was brought into a bathroom and everything quieted.

-----------

When Sasuke opened the door and got out he carried a fainted, limp and flushed-red Naruto in his arms. Of course, they both had towels wrapped around their waists. "God, this kid punches hard," he said setting Naruto down on his bed and rubbing his jaw growling, "I'm going to have to fix that."

He looked down at the unconscious body, lying there on his bed. 'I'm going to have to change a lot about his attitude and personality,' the black-haired teen thought, 'He needs to know his place around here.'

After Naruto had woken up Sasuke told him to dress. But not without some difficulties.

At first, Naruto refused to do anything at all. He just sat there, arms crossed and head turned away.

Sasuke pinned his wrists and legs down on the bed and leaned in so that their noses touched and glared into Naruto's eyes. The blond-haired teen shivered from the slight fear that arose in him.

"You do what I tell you, do not refuse me. And if you won't be obedient I shall whip you, understand?"(1) He paused for a moment and received a reluctant nod from Naruto, but a nod nonetheless. "Good. Now, when I let you go I expect you to sit here like a good little slave until I come back. Got it?"

There was silence for a moment.

Naruto glared at his 'master' for a second and looked down. "Yes, _Master_." His voice dripped with venom. He didn't enjoy calling this guy master at all. It sucked ass.

For now……

"Also, there are some clothes next to you. Change into them." With that, he left.

Naruto looked down at the clothes that sat there next to him. There was a simple black tunic with a pair of tannish-beige smooth-looking pants, and some white silk boxers. Sighing, he put the on.

About fifteen minutes had passed when Sasuke had left, he had dressed then sat back down on the bed, Naruto started to fidget. It was hard for him to sit still for even about five seconds, but for fifteen minutes…..he was going to die.

Naruto jumped up and pulled his hair, almost ripping them out. He bit his lower lip to sustain himself from screaming, oh, no not from the pain, more like the quietness and boredom surrounding him. Okay, maybe a LITTLE pain.

"I can't take this anymore! I have to do something!" He said between clenched teeth, making the yelling sound more like a whisper.

Naruto looked around and tiptoed over to the door and opened it wide enough so that he could fit his head through. He looked up and down the hall and sighed in relief, seeing no one around.

The blond-haired teen walked out and closed the door trying his best not to make a sound and walked up the corridor.

He took in the sights of designs and paintings he passed, looking at them in awe. They were all beautiful.

As he continued down the corridor, he wasn't looking straight ahead, and all of a sudden he bumped into someone. His face was buried in the person's shirt and he had to look up.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

-----------

(1) I know that sounded a bit weird, but just bear with me.

Me: Hahahahah! Cliffhanger! But you know, it might not be who you think it is. I mean the person that Naruto ran into. Anyway, please R&R!


	3. White Eyes

StormyMist: Where had my reviewers gone? XD I only got 4 this chapter! But thankies to the people who did. I am very grateful! AND THERE ARE A FEW QUESTIONS I'D LIKE TO ASK YOU, MY REVIEWERS. PLEASE LOOK AT THE END OF THE FIC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm too poor, and if I DID own it, I wouldn't be on fanfiction right now. And a LOT would change. :snickers:

Warnings: Language, mild sexual acts, slight shouta(?), and characters might be a bit ooc, especially Sasuke, he's colder than usual. ;--;

**_Chapter 3:_** _White Eyes_

-----------

_His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

"Why, might I ask, are you staring at me?" The person, who Naruto had ran into, asked eyes narrowed.

"Y-y-you have white eyes! Oh my god, you're blind aren't you? You shouldn't be walking around without somebody with you!" The blond-haired teen said, bewildered and a bit worried.

The person with the white eyes blinked a couple of times, and then smirked. No, not the evil smirk, a kind of smirk-like smile. "No, I'm not blind, I can see perfectly well, thank you," he replied.

There was a short pause. Naruto blushed, chuckling nervously and grinned. "Heheh….sorry. I never met anyone like you before," he said, then paused. "What's your name?"

It was a few seconds before the white-eyed teen could answer. 'This kid talks to me like an equal.' He thought.

"My name is….Neji," he said hesitantly, "and you are….Uchiha's slave, I presume?"

A deep sigh emitted from Naruto. "Yes, I am. But I'm not supposed to be out of his room. You think you could keep that between you and me?" The blond-haired boy asked.

There was a loud cough, causing the two teens to turn around to see Sasuke standing behind Naruto. "I see you didn't listen to my rules," said the Uchiha then looked at Neji, "and what exactly are you doing with my slave, _Hyuuga_." The words sounded harsh with anger, and maybe a hint of jealousy. But you could barely notice.

Neji glared at Sasuke. "Nothing, just small talk," he said. He turned his gaze towards Naruto and gave him a half-hearted smiled. "You should go back to your….master's chamber."

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. 'Damn, stupid, son of a bitch-Sasuke,' was his last thought as he followed him to the bedroom.

-----------

_BAM!_

The sound of the door shutting was deafening.

Naruto was looking down at the floor and didn't hear Sasuke walk over to him. And before he knew it he was pushed down on the bed, gasping.

Sasuke has straddled his waist and used his hands to pin Naruto's wrist down. (XD I don't know, it's his fetish? XD) He smiled, a malicious-like smile and attacked the blond-haired teen's neck, sucking and nibbling, on one certain spot in-between the shoulder and the neck, 'till it turned a dark shade of pinkish-purple.

"You are mine and you _will_ listen to me. Don't you forget that." The black-haired teen informed. He licked his lips and was about to continue, but there was a knock on the door.

"Master?" A meek, feminine voice said from behind the door.

Sasuke scowled and got up from his 'comfortable position' and walked over to the door, leaving a stunned blond lying on the bed. He opened it and stared down at the female slave. "What do you want, Kaoru?" He asked impatiently.

"There are guests waiting for you in the dining room," she replied.

"Hn, tell them I'm busy."

"But sir, it is important. The Hyuuga family and Master Itachi wishes to speak with you."

"Fine, tell them I shall be there in a five minutes." Sasuke said, waving her off. She gave a low bow and mumbled a, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir" before walking back to inform the older Uchiha.

The younger Uchiha sighed and walked over to Naruto. Standing next to him he said, "You're coming with me. So pull your tunic back up and let's go." Sasuke turned around and walked through the door, knowing that if Naruto disobeyed him he'd face the consequences.

'I can't believe him. Hmph, he's going to pay.' He thought, following Sasuke.

-----------

"Sasuke, I see you've finally come, sit down," Itachi said, patting on the chair that stood next to him. "Your slave is with you as well. Good."

Immediately, all eyes fell upon Sasuke and Naruto. -Sasuke had sat down of course, but Naruto stood beside him-. The blond-haired boy blushed from embarrassment and looked down at his bare feet.

"So this is the slave that you were talking about Itachi." A man said. It was the head of the Hyuuga family, or Neji's father (1). "He's a bit scrawny."

"Well, Sasuke only got him this afternoon." The older Uchiha informed.

"Yes, of course. Now, about the treaty." The next, say, hour or hour and a half the two heads of the Hyuuga family and Itachi talked about signing a treaty and other political-like things. All the while Neji and Sasuke glared at each other. Technically they're supposed to be friends, but both hate each other with passion.

Neji turned his gaze towards Naruto and decided to talk to him a little bit, since he had gotten over the whole getting attention thing. Both talked for a bit about ten minutes or so until Sasuke "ahem-ed".

"Aniki, if you may excuse me, I'll be outside for a bit to get some fresh air," said the black-haired teen, getting up from his seat.

"I, too, wish to go outside," he paused to look over to his mother, father and Itachi, for consent; they nodded.

"Very well," Itachi said. "You both may go outside."

"Thank you." Neji replied, but Sasuke just turned around and walked to the door, telling Naruto to stay. Said boy just looked away and snorted.

When they had fully entered the light breeze of the outside world, after closing the door, Sasuke whipped around and faced Neji.

"What did you think you were doing when you were talking to Naruto?"

'So its Naruto is it?' The Hyuuga smirked and said, "Is that jealousy I see?" He chuckled and waved it off, seeing the other's surprised face. "Come on, it was just small talk between….two people. Do you not trust me?"

A growl could be heard from the young Uchiha. "No, I never trusted you or your family. I don't even know why my brother is making this treaty with you. It's useless to befriend your kind."

The white-eyed teen's eyes narrowed. "Watch that mouth of yours; it may lead you into something you'll regret."

"What're you going to do?"

"This!" Neji lunged towards Sasuke and tackled him down to the dirt ground. He was about to land a punch on his, flawless (2), face but it was blocked by his arms.

"You don't think you could get me _that_ easily, do you?" Sasuke asked mockingly and took that moment to quickly slip one arm away and strike Neji's belly with his fist, making him land a couple of feet away from him.

He swiftly got up and got into a fighting stance and waited for the other teen to get up.

What? He wanted a clean fight.

"What the heck are you guys doing?"

Sasuke and Neji turned around, before they could do anything else to each other, and looked towards the person who disrupted their fight.

Sunny-yellow hair, three whisker-like scars on each side of his face, and lightly tan skin.

Naruto……..

He stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"None of your business, slave," Sasuke said, standing straight back up. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't I tell you to stay inside?"

"About that, I…"

-----------

It was about, what, ten minutes since Sasuke and Neji had left and Itachi decided to check on them. But he was in the middle of a conversation and he couldn't, all of a sudden, tell them he had something else to do.

When the two Hyuugas had asked if they could get a drink he took that opportunity to check on them. Oh no, not himself. He'd get someone else to do it.

"Naruto, come with me to the kitchen. I need to ask you of something." The older Uchiha said, walking towards the kitchen with the blond-haired slave traipsing behind him.

And he'd get to do something else too……..

Both of them had entered the kitchen and Itachi turned around, facing Naruto. He walked towards the younger male causing him to walk backwards. And soon he was backed up against a wall.

"Naruto…." The black-haired man purred into Naruto's ear. One of his hands was on the side of the blonde's head and the other held his chin up. Itachi brushed his tongue against the shell of his ear, making him shudder.

"G-get off of me, you pervert." Naruto managed to gasp, trying his best to push the man away but couldn't. He couldn't think right. 'What the fuck is this guy doing? I'm not his friggin' slave!'

Itachi chuckled and pushed himself to a more proper standing position. "Naruto, I need you to check on Neji and Sasuke for me."

'Huh? That's all he wanted? For me to check up on them! Then what the hell did he lick me for!' The blond-haired teen thought furiously. 'Asshole!'

Naruto growled and walked out of the kitchen not noticing the amused look that was left on the other's face.

"I can't believe I'm even listening to what this guy said," Naruto thought out loud.

-----------

(1) I decided making an oc for Neji's father. And mother.

(2) XD I know that's funny sounding but yeah….

LIKE I SAID, THERE ARE A FEW QUESTIONS I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU GUYS. HERE THEY ARE!

Q1: Should I have Neji have a part in this fic? And get him to kind of like fight over Naruto?

Q2: Should I have Itachi interfere in the "relationship" thingy jingy that Sasuke and Naruto has in later chapters?

StormyMist: Well there ya go! I made a tiny bit longer than the others because I've been taking so long to update. And if you see any errors in the fic please let me know! Thank you! Ja ne!


	4. Rivalry Begins

-IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!-

(But you don't need to. Mostly for people who asked questions in their reviews.)

StormyMist: There are a lot of questions you guys are asking. And no it's not an-everybody-hit-on-Naruto fic. Mostly it's between Sasuke and Naruto. But sometimes I do like those stories, depends if the plots good though. And from the reviews, most want rivalry between Sasuke and Neji for Naruto or whatever, and getting Itachi to interfere in Sasuke and Naruto's "relationship".

And the plot is Master-Slave thing. Since it is kind of planned to be in the time where slaves were owned. Like the Egyptians, Romans, and such. But it is set in Konoha. No ninjas, though they can fight kind of like it…..0.o…..I think.

I guess that's all I need to tell you guys. BUT, I am going to start making another fic. And it is **not** going to be AU (Alternative Universe) like this one. I'm going to make it as close to the manga as I can. I'm going to have to do a lot of research and remember ALL of the moves they all use. (Makes it more interesting) I'm not going to tell you the plot though. Partly because I don't even know yet……

ANYWAY, off with all my babbling! ON WITH THE FIC!

**Disclaimer:** Do I HAVE to tell you again? I don't own it! ...This disclaimer thing is making me feel bad. ;--;

**Warnings**: Same as the last chapter. And I decided to make first point of views from Sasuke and Naruto…and maybe Itachi.

**Pairings: **SasukexNaruto…..I don't know what the others are going to be…

_**Chapter 4**: Rivalry Begins_

----------------------------------------

After explaining how he, Naruto, was out here in the first place he told the two teens to come inside, requested by _Master_ Itachi.

When they had entered the three elders, Itachi and Neji's Mom and Dad were standing, by their chairs, apparently waiting for them. "What did you guys do out there? Both of you are filthy," said Neji's mother.

"Just a friendly spar," replied Sasuke coolly.

"I see. Well, we should go now. Itachi," she said turning to the older Uchiha, "it was nice talking to you."

Now it was Neji's father's turn to talk. "Yes, but we shall meet again tomorrow?"

Itachi nodded and said, "Certainly."

"Have a nice day then. Good bye." With that, the Hyuugas' went back to their house, with an unusually happy Neji.

-----------

Soon after the Hyuugas had left Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi went to bed. (After they had dinner.)

After Sasuke had taken his shower, he jumped into his bed with only some black, silk boxers on (I'm trying to make _some_ things a bit modern.) He looked over to Naruto just standing next to his four-poster(sp?) bed with his head bowed. But he could see his face clearly. The blond-haired slave was blushing.

"What are you doing just standing there?" The black-haired teen asked.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Naruto replied. 'Damnit, damnit, damnit! Why the hell am I blushing! Argh! It can't be because of _him_ can it?'

"Come here."

Naruto looked up, confusion written all over his face, blush gone. "Huh?"

Sasuke growled with impatience. "Are you deaf? I said come here," he repeated.

The blond-haired teen didn't do anything for a moment, but he walked over and climbed onto the bed. He sat next to the Uchiha, waiting for what would happen next.

_Sasuke's POV_

The slave is strange; (1) he thinks of himself as an equal. None of my past slaves were like this. They were all obedient; like dogs.

As I got into bed I watched as he stood there, head bowed with a blush on his face. I snorted, though not loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you doing standing there?" I asked.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He replied. The blond continued to stand there and he seemed a bit frustrated. As if he was arguing with himself.

"Come here," I said, having feel pity for the blond-haired slave.

He looked up at me with this dumb look on his face. "Huh?"

I growled with impatience. "Are you deaf? I said come here," I said again.

There was silence for some time before he climbed up onto my bed. He sat there not looking up at me, as if he were waiting.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, making him tumble forward and land on my chest. I blinked a few times. It felt….nice. But I shook my head of such thoughts pulled him back up. I took my free hand and took his chin between my thumb and index finger. I leaned up a bit, closing the space between us and gave him a long, hard kiss. I don't know why I did what I did; my body reacted on its own.

Please, don't mistake me for the mushy type. It wasn't a passionate one, it was only of lust. Nothing else. (My, you sure about that? XD)

_Normal POV_

Naruto eyes widened and thought, 'This is the second time he's kissed me!' But before he could get to the second stage of panicking Sasuke pulled away and smirked. "Sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," he said, lying down and pulling the bedspread up to his chin he fell asleep to a night of undisrupted slumber.

Naruto just stared at the sleeping figure and he had to bite his lip, almost breaking through the layer of skin and making himself bleed, to stop from doing anything to the Uchiha. He had been thinking of ways to get back at the black-haired teen, but couldn't think of anything! He had to think of something sooner or later.

The blond had a quick flashback and blinked. 'What does he mean, "We have a big day ahead of us?"'

-----------

Sasuke groaned as he turned over on his back and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked around before he saw a human shaped lump on his bed, under the blanket. 'Oh yeah, I told him he could sleep next to me,' the black-haired teen thought. Sasuke raised his foot and kicked Naruto's sleeping form, though not too hard, earning a pained moan. "Wake up."

"Dun wanna….leave…'lone," said Naruto unconsciously. He didn't give a fuck who it was, even if it were his master, he just wanted to continue to sleep.

Sasuke quirked a brow, amused, but dismissed it and said again, "Wake up!"

"Okay, okay," Naruto mumbled, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, small tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He wiped them away and scratched the back of his head then looked at Sasuke.

"Okay, what?"

Naruto didn't understand what the other teen wanted until he remembered the previous day. "Erm…Yes, _Master_," he murmured reluctantly.

"That's better, now, come with me to the bathroom; we both need a bath." Sasuke said, climbing out of the bed and walked towards his destination.

Naruto followed him and only after a few minutes since he had entered the bathroom Sasuke told him to strip himself of all of his clothes. He stared at the other teen incredulously then blushed, seeing that he, Sasuke, had already undressed. He knew he couldn't do anything about stripping himself of his clothes in front of him, but it was nerve-wracking.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, already getting into the tub, sighing as he felt the warm water caress his skin.

Naruto grumbled incoherently and slowly started to slip off his clothes, but to Sasuke it seemed more like a strip-tease. The black-haired teen bit back a lustful moan and continued to stare as Naruto took the rest of the meddlesome material off.

His body looked a bit feminine: smooth, tan skin, nice legs, a flat stomach, with narrow hips and shoulders, -the shoulders were wider than the hips of course-. (2)

"Could you stop staring at me already? It's unnerving…Master" Naruto said, fidgeting, covering himself slightly with his hands and arms. He cursed at himself for almost forgetting to add, "Master".

Sasuke only smirked and told him to come in with him and he did. Naruto gently slipped into the warm, welcoming water. "I want you to wash me. You can use the soap and sponge on the rack over their," said the black-haired teen.

"What! Can't you wash yourself?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You listen and do what you're told." His voice was stern and he glared at the blond.

Naruto cursed under his breath and got the soap and sponge, not believing he was doing this. He lathered the two items together so that bubbles formed on the sponge and started to rub Sasuke's back after putting the soap away, next to the stand that stood next to the tub. He continued to rub and massage, earning moans of pleasure from Sasuke.

He blushed, not believing his master was making such noises without feeling any shame at all.

Then, something clicked in his mind, making him grin. He figured out a plan to get back at the black-haired teen. Even though it wouldn't make much difference on what would be happening to him it was still a plan.

-----------

(1)Sasuke won't be saying Naruto's name until Sasuke and him start to get along with each other a bit more.

(2)Should I find a picture of Naruto? Not him naked though. XD One that MAY look like the way I'm describing him. Not in the manga, just one someone drew.

!NOTE: Should I have a lemon in later chapters? YOU DECIDE!

StormyMist: I think I'm starting to get bad at writing fics. I read most of this chapter and I thought it sucked. XD But I hope you guys can help me think about what's wrong with my fic. I don't know what's wrong with me! Please R&R!


	5. The Plan of Revenge Ruined?

StormyMist: ARGH! Stupid writers block! I hate them! Grr! ;--; Anyway, this chapter might be different and a bit boring from the other ones, so don't flame me. Oh, and if I didn't tell you guys earlier I don't have a beta. So, sorry if there are any mistakes that bother you.

Disclaimer: Sadly, no. I do not own Naruto….Happy:_goes and sobs in a corner_:

**WARNING(S):** There will be a mild lime-ish scene at the beginning of this fic, language, angst, boyxboy relations and……kinkiness?

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I will be having another, yes another, poll or 2 at the end of this chapter. If you don't vote (and tell me in the review 'cuz every thought counts)…then…you're missing going to miss out on something that might happen in the near future……

Pairings: SasuNaru(?) NejixNaru(one-sided)…so far

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED TO THIS CHAPTER **(No particular order)

_-danii-chan_

_-Rikouchan_

_-only-getting-darker _

_-spirit_

_-Wogs_

_-Sum Estis_

_-ChibiNaru _

_-a fan don't have name_

_-Sadness.Sorrow_

11 reviews! I got more than any of the other chapters! That makes me feel a bit better about my writing, but I still think I'm lacking in reviews. ;--;

_Chapter 5:_ _The plan of revenge…ruined?_

-------------------------------------------

_Then, something clicked in his mind, making him grin. He figured out a plan to get back at the black-haired teen. Even though it wouldn't make much difference on what would be happening to him it was still a plan._

Naruto leaned over a bit, his lips next to Sasuke's ear. "Master…" He purred as he continued to clean Sasuke with the sponge, but when he felt a hand grip his wrist he stopped. He looked down to see Sasuke's eyes staring into his in surprise. "What are you doing?" The black-haired teen asked.

Naruto looked at him innocently and said, "Just…making it _enjoyable_ for you, what else would I be doing?"

Sasuke noted the sarcasm in the slave's voice and didn't say anything then looked at his neck. The mark he had left on his neck was there; barely visible though. And so, it needed to be renewed. He smirked before pulling the blond down by the wrist, dragging him to the front in the process, and latched his lips onto his shoulder. –Where the neck and shoulder meet-. The black-haired teen had bit down –hard- at the specific spot, earning a stifled gasp from Naruto. Sasuke continued to bite and nibble until it turned to the color he wanted it to be.

Unfortunately for Naruto, and fortunately for Sasuke, things weren't going as according to his plan……_HE_ was the one that was supposed to be on top! And _HE_ was the one that was supposed to tease. _NOT_ Sasuke. And you know what the worst part was?; he was getting aroused! The biting Sasuke had done to his neck was making him feel weird; horny to be exact. And it was making him feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

'The bastard,' Naruto thought.

Sasuke smirked and took the chance, while Naruto was mentally arguing with himself, to brush the tip of his finger against the slit of the blonde's erection. And his smirk grew slightly wider as a soft whimper escaped from his lips. "You like that…," he paused to lean in so he could whisper into the blonde's ear, wrapping his hand around the hard member and gripping it tightly, "don't you?"

A loud moan came from Naruto as he bucked his hips, attempting to add more friction to the movement, but he couldn't do anything. He was pinned. "L-let go of me!" Naruto cried out all of a sudden. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this, or start wanting more for that matter.

A malicious-like smile twitched at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "But don't you like it……Naruto?" He whispered seductively, feeling the smaller teen shudder and whimper, once more, beneath him. But before he could let him utter another sound he claimed those luscious lips once again; tasting them. Several seconds passed and the two broke apart, gasping for air.

Naruto continued to stay in the position he was in, his legs still wrapped around Sasuke's waist, and rested his head on said teen's shoulder, panting. "You…you…," the blond-haired teen paused and searched his head for the right words to say next, but found none.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked in amusement.

Naruto growled low in his throat. "Never mind, Master."

And at that exact moment the black-haired teen was almost about to chuckle until……

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Sasuke blinked a few times before realizing that someone was knocking at the door. He silently cursed at the person and pulled away from the smaller teen, getting out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and going to the door, unlocking it.

The person that stood in front of him was Itachi; who had his arms crossed and just stared at his little brother. "We're going to be leaving in, about, twenty minutes. So hurry up and get dressed," he said simply.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

Itachi shrugged and as he turned and walked away. Then, just as Sasuke was about to close the door something caught the corner of his eyes…Naruto's sunny-blond hair. He was sitting in the water-filled tub, a bright pinkish-red color was plastered on his face, trying to catch his breath.

An elegant smile slowly etched on his face then he chuckled before making his merry way to the front of the mansion, waiting for the two boys to finish.

-----------

The doors of the Uchiha mansion made a long, slow creak as it opened; revealing Sasuke and Naruto to the outside world.

Itachi looked at them from the corner of his eyes and seeing them, he turned around. "Hm, you guys done already?" He paused to smirk as a bright pink blush appeared on Naruto's face, "Well, anyway, let's get going. We don't want to be late."

-----------

An hour passed since they had boarded the carriage and they had finally made it to the Hyuuga mansion. There, at the steps towards the door, awaited the three main members of the family: Neji, Neji's mother and his father.

"Welcome to our home, Master Itachi," said Neji's father, holding out his hand.. "How are you today?"

Itachi shook the offered hand in a manly fashion. "I'm doing fine thank you."

The elder Hyuuga smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, let's go inside. It's far more comfortable in there," he said as he lead everyone back inside.

In minutes everyone was comfortably seated, in the family living room, and were about to discuss things, but Neji's father had different plans for the three teens. "Neji, why don't you tour Sasuke-kun and his slave around the house? I'm sure you boys have better things to do, and the festival isn't until later."

Neji agreed to it and looked at the other two. Sasuke glared at him then just shrugged as to say, "I don't give a damn", and Naruto? Well, Naruto just nodded, his head bobbing up and down rapidly like a little kid that had a loads and loads of sugar running through his system. In other words, like he was sugar-high. The white-eyed teen chuckled, but switched it to a cough as everyone started to stare it him with faces that said, "What's so funny?" And…maybe it was the glare that was sent to him from Sasuke.

He led Sasuke and Naruto through another pair of double doors into a big, rectangular sized room. Nothing much was in it except for the two fireplaces at both ends of the room and a few chairs here and there. There were large windows on the long sides of the room and a small door that led into a balcony that had two sets of stairs on both of its sides, all the way down to a medium-sized garden. And the stairs that led down into the room.

The three stood in the middle of the room and examined everything for a moment until…

"This room is huge! Hey, hey, Neji-kun! What do you use this room for?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when the blond-haired teen said Hyuuga's name. 'Since when were they on a first name basis?'

"Well, we don't use it much. Maybe the occasional parties and such," he answered.

Naruto snorted. "Why have it if you don't do much with it? That's kind of a waste of money isn't it?"

"That's a good question, though I'm not sure if I have an answer to that, Naruto-kun. I'm sure I can talk to my father about it though." He said, patting the blond on the head. After a few minutes had passed, Naruto started to run around the room to get a better look at things. And guess what Neji did? He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and smirked; smirking a smirk of victory.

_Ouch._

**Neji: 1, Sasuke: 0**

Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat, though not loud enough for the others to hear. 'What the fuck is wrong with that white-eyed freak?' He thought viciously. 'And when did I say he could touch what is **_MINE_**?'

Then, a loud voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Sasuke! Please, oh, please, oh _please_, can we go to the garden?" Naruto pleaded, showing his puppy-dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip. "PLEASE?"

The black-haired teen bit the inside of his cheek and fisted his hands together to keep himself from ravishing the blond right then and there. First off, he was thinking of how he'd kill the sissy-looking Hyuuga until………BAM! (Emeril) All of a sudden he was thinking perverse thoughts of Naruto under him begging him…

…_begging…_

And he knew that the blond didn't call him master like he was supposed to.

…_and screaming for…_

The blond was just asking him-

…_you to fuck him harder…_

-for permission right?

…"_A-aa-aah! Sasuke!"…_

'Damn it! Where the hell are these voices coming from!'

"Master?"

Sasuke jerked his head upward, his eyes meeting blue-cerulean ones. It took him a few moments to compose himself and notice Hyuuga standing across the room, where the door led to the garden, looking at him with a raised brow. He cleared his throat and stared intently at Naruto and said sternly, "What?"

"You didn't say anything for some time…and I'm still wondering, well, erm, can I go?"

"Hmph, I don't care."

"YAY!" The blond-haired teen yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Dobe."

Naruto frowned and his eyebrows knitted together. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever."

"You-"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and used his free arm to wrap around the smaller boy's waist and pull him close, all the while grinning wickedly. "I what?"

It took a moment for the blond-haired teen to get all of what was happening processed through his mind. Then his eyes widened and he slowly swallowed a lump in his throat, and stuttered, "I-I…"

"That's right," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "You can't say anything now can you?" He pulled away and straightened himself upright. "Go ahead."

Naruto staggered back and fell on his butt, but got back up again slowly nodding and bolted over to where Neji was. (Did you forget him for a second there? XD I did.)

Sasuke looked over at Neji and saw a look of surprise on his face. And this time, _Sasuke_ was the one to smirk at _him_.

**Neji: 1, Sasuke: 2 **(Double knockout)

Who's going to win?

----------- (I can leave you here if I wanted to, you know……but I'm too nice and decided to continue. Trying to make it longer for some peoples who wanted it to be.) -----------

"Whoa….! This place is cool too," the blond-haired teen exclaimed. He slowly walked around, careful not to step on anything.

The garden wasn't too big or too small. It was about the size of, maybe, two backyards. It had a gigantic willow tree in the middle of the whole place and a pond here and there. There were also many butterflies that fluttered their wings where they were, either on leaves, branches, flowers, on the ground, or flew around. Everything else was a lush green color, besides the flowers of course. All sorts of flowers were planted in the garden as well; from dandelions to lilies and sunflowers to violets.

It was so-so warm in there, but not too warm or uncomfortable for the teens to start taking their clothes off or anything. (I know that maybe some things about the flowers, plants, and trees habitat stuff don't make sense. But I don't want to research about flowers and such right now. It seems a bit unnecessary).

A sad smile reached Naruto's face as he looked around him; so many things reminded him of his home-before he was taken from the slave traders-and the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind. Things he wanted to forget; things of the past. 'Life is too cruel. Then again, when was it ever merciful?' Naruto questioned himself mentally.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Neji asked worriedly, a look on his face to match it.

"Nothing, I was just…thinking…about things, Naruto replied.

"I see...," said Neji as he thought some things over in his mind. "Come, I still need to show you and Sasuke-kun around the house."

Almost immediately after he had said that, Naruto brightened up again and started to ask the white-eyed teen questions about the next place they were going to.

But behind them Sasuke stayed back a few feet, pondering about the blond-haired boy's different behavior when the Hyuuga was talking to him.

-----------

It was late in the afternoon when the three teens decided to go back to the living room-where the elders were-and talk to them about the festival.

"Um, Sa-…I mean Master. Uh, what's a…festival?"

Sasuke looked at him as if he were some kind of weirdo. "A festival is a celebration of sorts. Didn't you know that?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"I wouldn't be asking if I _did_ know now would I?" He answered between clenched teeth.

"Well, it isn't much of a surprise."

Naruto felt like he wanted to beat the shit out of Sasuke, but he knew it was true. He wasn't in on most of things the "rich" people do, he was poor and he admitted it. But he won't admit it to that bastard. And so, he kept quiet and didn't say anything.

_Sasuke's POV_

It was unusual for the blond to not retort back when I say something-I knew my comment offended him because of the look on his face when I said it- but he didn't say anything; and I regretted it right away as a wave of guilt washed over me.

Something had been off about him since we left that garden and I know I shouldn't be jumping to conclusion on someone if I only met them two days ago, but knowing him for that long is enough. It irritates the hell out of me.

And it surprised me quite a bit when he asked me what a festival was. I do know the blonde's personality, but other than that I know nothing of him. Not of his life when he was a child, nothing about what he did, or about his parents. Though…judging by how uninformed he was, about things such as festivals, I wonder if he has any parents.

But it couldn't be. He was too cheerful for such a thing; maybe too cheerful.

_Normal POV_

When the three teens reached their destination, they were greeted by Itachi and Neji's parents a they told them to sit down.

"So, are you three ready?" Itachi asked. "We're going to leave soon."

"Oh! But don't you men have to dress properly for this celebration?" Neji's mom broke in all of a sudden. "Your clothes look so boring; this is supposed to be a _festival_. Not a meeting! And I have the most adorable yukatas for the three boys over there."

Neji's father sighed. "I'm sure the thing we have on already shall suffice."

"But…at least let me dress the little blond slave!" She looked over to Sasuke, then Itachi and her husband.

"I don't mind," said Sasuke.

Neji's mother gasped in delight. "Great, I'll be right back!" Then she immediately grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and dragged him all the way to her room, on the second floor, with him protesting all the way.

"Women, I can never understand them," said Neji's father as he shook his head.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Of course, Neji, Sasuke and Itachi didn't like girls. They liked boys. (XD)

-----------

"Kyaaaaaaaa! You look so adorable!" Neji's mother squealed, clapping her hands together then hugging him.

Naruto was dressed in black, blue (slightly dark), and orange. The colors swirled and intertwined with a silk, light blue belt thingy-that was tied at his waist- to keep it closed. The black seemed to make his eyes stand out and darken a bit more, while the blue, kind of, matched with his eyes and the orange worked great with his hair. (…I'm not sure if that looks good, I imagine it though there's not a lot of orange. More of blue and black.)

"Uhhh, isn't this outfit a bit…girly?"

"Nonsense, you look perfect in it!" The white-eyed woman said. "Now, to add the final touch." She went over to the drawer that was next to her bed and pulled the upper box out. She pulled it open and took something out before turning around and walking back to Naruto.

In her hand, she held something that looked like lipstick. Naruto looked at her with wide-eyes and slowly back away. "What is _that_!"

"It's just something to make your lips look redder, dear."

"Lipstick!"

"It's more like lip gloss."

"Is there really any difference?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Now come here."

"NOOOOOO!"

-----------

Naruto's scream of "no!" could be heard two floors down, all the way where the men were and all of them jumped up in alarm.

"What was that?" Neji asked his father.

"I'm sure…um, it's just-"

"-Naruto," Sasuke said, cutting in.

"Excuse me?" Neji's father said again.

"Naruto, the name of my slave."

"Well, now, shouldn't we check and see what the commotion is about?"

All was quiet for a moment until Neji broke in. "I think we should," the white-eyed teen looked over at where Sasuke stood, "don't you agree?"

But the black-haired teen wasn't there, he was already walking (yes, walking), towards the destination…

…the second floor…

-----------

"Hold still! It's just a little bit of lip gloss!"

"Aaaah! Noooooo!"

"…"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Then I'll tell Sasuke-kun you've been behaving like a _very_ naughty boy."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

Silence…once again.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I'm being polite," Naruto said with a pout.

Neji's mother giggled and nodded. "Of course, of course. Now hold still for a moment."

And he did.

After a moment she pulled her hand away, only to smile. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" She said, giving the blond a small mirror.

Naruto took it and looked at himself then grumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Did you say something?"

Naruto shook his head no.

Neji's mother frowned, but brightened up again as she stood and pulled the blond up with her.

After a few moments of straightening things out, the door opened with a slam! and Neji and Sasuke stood in the doorway, panting. "What's happened!" They both said simultaneously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

StormyMist: Please don't kill me! I promise the next chapter will be better! I PROMISE!

**THE POLL QUESTION: What should I have as the next story to write?**

1) Write a high school plot with Gaara, Neji and Sasuke chasing after Naruto. GaaraxNaruto, NejixNaruto, or SasukexNaruto…you pick.

2) Write something with gangs. (Can't tell you the whole plot. But is probably going to be interesting.) You tell me the pairing(s).

3) Or a **one-shot**. YOU pick the plot and I'll dedicate and give the credit to you.

4) One-shot, just tell me in the review "one-shot" and I'll do the plot and stuff

5) An ItachixSasuke fic and/or one-shot.

So…that's technically all….**BUT, I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU GUYS! READ OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!**

Me: I am NOT going to update unless I have at least **_FIFTEEN_** reviews. I think that's fair 'cuz I'm lackin in reviews. So yeah, review or no update.


	6. The Festival

StormyMist: From my poll, I decided to do all of them! Yes, all of them. BUAHAHAHAHA! I'm a crazy person, but I think I'll be able to do it. And I'M SORRY for not updating for a while. I've been busy with some school things.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does though.

Warnings: Kukukuku…the warnings are the same as the last chapter, but the chapters that are coming up…they might be different…_very_ different.

Pairing(s): ………SasuNaru (?) and one-sided NejiNaru. There may be more pairings.

**NOTES: **Okay, first of all, I don't like Sakura. But I'm **not** going to be THAT mean to her. I'm just going to be basing her personality on the manga. So, sorry to you Sakura fans who read this fic.

Also, there shall be more drama and action later in the story. So please be patient. It will have something with Naruto being in danger and stuff…I THINK! And, like I sad before, please be patient and this story shall lead somewhere.

Character Info:

**Sasuke – Age (currently): 16**

_His age might change later in the story?_

**Naruto – Age (currently): 16 **

_His age might change later in the story?_

**Neji – Age (currently): 16 **

_I know he's like a year older than Naruto and Sasuke, but I need him to be about their age_

**Sakura – Age: 16. **

_She is probably only going to appear in this chapter, but I might include on some other things in later chaps…maybe_

**Itachi – Age (currently): 21 **

_I don't want to make him too old…_

**Mizu – Age (currently): 32 **

_I'm not sure, probably. I'm basing it, kind of, on Hizashi's age. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't put him as the father. Well, he's dead. And Mizu is an OC._

**THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!**

-hecate-19

-Sadness.Sorrow

-Moonchild Lady of Shadows

-aquatic.phenix

-Rikouchan

-thuyhy-thuyhy

-only-getting-darker

-Yaoilover S

-Egnima

-pixiegirl100

-myeternaldarkness

-KuramasKitsuneGirl

-an anonymous,

-Debbie-kit

-Josh

-Exploded Toilet Bowl

-Gemini sohma-chan

-Karite

Okay, so the first part of this fic won't be great, but later it'll get better. Now read!

_Chapter 6: The Festival_

----------------------------------------------------------------

_After a few moments of straightening things out, the door opened with a slam! and Neji and Sasuke stood in the doorway, panting. "What happened!" They both said simultaneously. _

Naruto and Mizu (Neji's mother's name) jerked their heads towards them with a look of surprise and confusion on their face. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Nobody said anything, but they all turned their attention to Naruto. He was standing next to Mizu with a slight blush on his cheek while looking elsewhere, avoiding any eyes that looked his way.

"Mother, we heard…a loud scream from downstairs. Are you alright?" said Neji, breaking the silence.

Mizu opened and close her mouth, nothing audible was heard, trying to figure out what he was talking about, and then laughed…loudly.

After a few moments she stopped and wiped away a few tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. "I was trying to put some lip gloss on the blond slave, but he refused. Then, when I started to force him he overreacted and screamed," said Mizu, looking over at Naruto with a grin. "You should have seen his face."

The tension in the atmosphere vanished and Neji sighed in relief as he walked over and made sure for himself.

But Sasuke…he was a different story. His left eye twitched in annoyance and slight anger. This was the stupidest situation he could ever get himself into. Naruto only screamed because he was forced to wear make-up…make-up for crying out loud! Those things women where weren't _that_ bad were they? He shook his head and decided to examine the blond-haired boy. And, to his amazement, he looked absolutely…what was the word? Beautiful?

Yes, beautiful. But his conscience told him not to say so out loud.

"I think we should start heading down. I'm sure my husband and Itachi-kun are waiting," Mizu decided to say after a bit of silence. All of the boys nodded in agreement and headed downstairs.

-----------

"What took you guys so long?" Neji's father asked.

Then just as Neji was about to answer his mother interrupted and said, "I told the boys to walk down with me. I'm sorry if it took long, dear."

The elder Hyuuga sighed and, deciding to change the subject, he said, "Well then, if everyone is ready, let us go."

-----------

When they had arrived to the location of the festival it was crowded with people everywhere. Children playing here, adults laughing there, and people…people everywhere (rhymes!).

As everyone got out of the carriage the grown-ups thought about getting something to eat. They walked towards a nearby food stand (I don't know what else to call a booth or a stand that sells food), ordering what they wanted and continued to walk around until they heard a squeal-ish voice call out, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura –dressed in a pink kimono with green leaves and white cherry blossoms— (the cherry blossoms turn out white at first, right? And they DO have green leaves…right?). She had her arms folded behind her back and she looked up at the black-haired teen with a blush on her face. "Um…Sasuke-kun, may I join you?"

Then, just as the black-haired teen was about to answer with a "no", Neji interrupted him by saying, "He'd love for you to join."

Sakura gasped and squealed before grabbing his arm and clinging to it. Sasuke looked at her with disdain, then glaring at the white-eyed teen, he mouthed the words "I'm going to kill you" and continued to let the pink-haired girl clutch onto him. He had to, or else she might cause a scene and things wouldn't end all too good.

Neji chuckled, seeing the younger Uchiha's discomfort. The pink-haired girl stuck to him like honey. 'Good,' he thought. 'Everything is going according to plan…so far. Now, I'll have to see how long it will stay that way.'

**Score, Sasuke: 2**...**Neji: 2 **

_----------------------------Flashback-------------------------_

After the events at the Uchiha mansion, the white-eyed teen decided to ask his parents if he could go outside for a while. They agreed and his mother said that he needed more fresh air anyhow.

He walked around for some time before something pink caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Sakura, heiress to the Haruno clan (or throne), walking with two of her personal bodyguards. She seemed to be enjoying the fresh air outside, picking random flowers from the road and holding it in her hand. The white-eyed teen was about to turn and leave until an amazing idea popped up in his mind.

(_Flashback in a flashback_)

It was some time ago, before Sasuke had gotten Naruto as a slave, when they (as in him, Sasuke, Itachi, Mizu and Neji's father) were shopping around the village. Sakura had came up to Sasuke and asked if he would like to go out with her. He forced a polite "no" and smirked when her smile altered to a sad one. He hid it quickly, so that nobody else could see. But thing is…Neji saw him.

(_Flashback in a flashback, over_)

The corners of the white-eyed teen twitched into a malicious smile as he walked up to the pink-haired girl. "Sakura-san, do you have a moment?"

Sakura looked over at him in confusion, but happily invited him over. "Is there something you need?"

Neji forced a kind smile. "You do know of the upcoming spring festival, right?" (I don't know if there is such a thing as a "spring festival", but the name is based on an event that happened at my school)

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be Sasuke-kun's date."

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed and opened it again, but nothing came out that time either.

After several minutes the white-eyed teen began to grow impatient. "I'm guessing that you answer is a yes. Anyway, I'd better-"

"Wait!" She interrupted him, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you sure…Sasuke-kun won't mind?"

"Oh, I'm sure. But just in case," he began to say before she turned around. "When you find us walking around at the festival, make sure to ask him first, alright?"

The pink-haired girl nodded and walked away, calmly. But in her mind she was celebrating in happiness and glee.

_----------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------_

"Let's go over here, Sasuke!" Sakura said, tugging the black-haired teen towards the gold-fishing booth (um…I don't know what they're called) with her.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. So far the girl had managed to drag him towards a small shop that sold porcelain dolls, –they were scary as hell; with their eyes staring at you and seemingly following you— then she brought him to a food stand and made him buy it _for_ her and now this: a booth where you try to catch a goldfish with some paper cone or whatever the hell the thing was.

"Sakura, I need to get going," Sasuke said all of a sudden.

The pink-haired girl frowned. "Why?"

"I'm tired," he responded briefly.

"Oh…I see, but-" before she could finish her sentence the young Uchiha was gone.

-----------

_Naruto's POV_

"Hey, Neji, I-…eh?" I was just about to ask Neji a question involving ramen, but all of a sudden I felt both of his arms wrap around my waist. I felt the heat rush to my face as I tried to pry his arms off. "N-Neji, what are you doing?"

I could feel his hot breath caressing my neck as he answered, "Holding you."

Shuddering, I continued to try and break free from his grasp. "Yeah, I know that, but people are watching!

"…and?"

I frowned and turned my head back so I could see his face. "And well, it feels kind of weird. Aren't you even slightly embarrassed?"

He replied with a blunt, "No."

"But-"

Just as I was about to come up with an excuse to get away, I saw and felt him capture my lips with his own. My eyes widened as I struggled out of it, but again, I couldn't do anything.

Damn this stupid, weak body of mine!

After a minute or so he pulled away and smirked at me. What the fuck? He smirked at me! And does he even know what he just did to me was called 'sexual harassment'?

But…then again, I can't hate him for doing such a thing. I can't. He's my friend. My only one too.

I'm starting to think he has feelings for me, but I'm not sure.

I don't even know how to love. I don't even know what love means. I've never tried loving anybody before.

And I probably never will be able to either.

I jumped when I heard his voice. He was laughing. I wonder why?

"You look so cute when you're mad."

With that said, all I could do was blink. Did I look mad?

Then I remembered he kissed me. Oh.

Wait…he called me cute didn't he! I'm not cute! "Yeah, well, you kissed me without my permission!"

My only answer was a chuckle, but his mood quickly changed when he looked at his watch, sighing. "We should get going. It's getting a little late and I bet my mother is just waiting to hear what we were doing without them."

My eyes widened, for the second time today, as Neji dragged me along with him to find the others.

_Normal POV_

------ (_I know that scene went by a bit fast, but I was rushing and I didn't feel NejixNaruto drama-ish when I typed this. Plus, it's pretty late where I am_.) -----

As soon as they two boys were in an eye's radius, Mizu immediately started to wave at them enthusiastically. Neji sheepishly waved back at her in as he pulled Naruto with him.

The white-eyed teen noticed Sasuke was with the group, but Sakura was missing. 'He probably ditched her,' Neji thought. He looked around to see if his father was around and fortunately, he wasn't.

Neji smirked and wrapped his arm around the blond slave's waist; the anger and surprise in Sasuke's face evident, doing so. It was funny how the Uchiha could get mad just because someone was touching Naruto. And only this slave could do such a thing to him. That's one of the reasons why Neji liked Naruto so much. But that could also be a problem.

"Hello, everybody," Neji said, finally letting go of the blond as his father approached.

When he had been released by Neji, Naruto walked over next to Sasuke. And he couldn't miss the anger that radiated off of him. The blond-haired boy flinched, but showed no other signs of fear.

"We should be getting home shouldn't we?" Mizu said, answering and questioning Neji's question at the same time. (Does that make sense?) "It _is_ late."

Neji's father thought about the idea for a moment and considered it. He turned around to face Itachi and said, "I guess this is where we shall part for today. Thank you for accompanying us."

"It was our pleasure," he replied coolly. "Come, Sasuke, we must go as well."

His only reply was a "Hn" before walking towards the carriage and entering it, Naruto following him from behind. Guess he wouldn't be killing that damned Hyuuga after all.

------------------------------------

Me: I tried to finish this as soon as I can and today is the 3rd of March. I'm sorry for the uber late update, but things have been pretty busy and I don't have that much time to type. Adding the writers block I had wasn't any help either. Heh. Sorry everybody! I hoped you enjoy this chapter and look at my profile too! There are some new updates. R&R too!

Lots of love, StormyMist.


	7. Sexual Desires

Me: This is yet another chapter of my sucky fic. I've noticed so many mistakes in my fanfic that I can't even consider my fics as "good" yet. :le sighs: I hope you guys can forgive me. :sniffles: I'm trying my best. And I'll try to make this chapter a bit better too.

Warnings: Language, smut (?), limes/half-lemons (XD), boyxboy love, a **LEMON**, perverted-ness, and maybe OOCness.

Pairings: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

_Thinking and Emphasizing_ (it'll be obvious what I'm going to use for what)

"Talking"

**REVIEW THANKS!**

-Yaoilover S

-Exploded Toilet Bowl

-Rikouchan

-darkangel36

-Yaoi Goddess of Ramen

-only-getting-darker

-Debbie-kit

-i proclaim war

-omnikaze

-Sadness.Sorrow

-Hikaru

-myeternaldarkness

-Aeroblast

-pixiegirl100

-erning

-firebretaher339

-KuramaKitsuneGirl

-Tamara2187

-Egnima

-losthimagain

-sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan

-blue-genjutsu

Me: I've also noticed that I don't keep my paragraph big or thick (or even medium). And they seem really small or short. xD I apologize; I'll try to be a little better in this one. xD Also, there is going to be a **LEMON** in this chapter. So I warn you to watch out for the sign(s) that will say that there is something coming. FOR THOSE WHO WON'T READ THE LEMON, YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT IN IT. The only thing you'll miss is the sex.

ALSO, this'll start out in Naruto's POV, so don't get confused!

_Chapter 7: Sexual Desires_

-------------------------------------------

As the carriage continued rolling along on its way to the Uchiha mansion I couldn't help, but feel agitated. I could just _feel_ Sasuke's eyes staring at my head, as if he was trying to read my mind or burn holes through me, and Itachi just sat in his seat, across from me, looking out of the window. There were no audible noises that came from any of us at all!

None.

Zip.

Nada.

I'd try if I could, but Sasuke's temper with me would probably overload and I really don't want to see what he's like when he's pissed.

Clearing my head of the bad thoughts, I gathered all of my courage to look up at Sasuke. I noticed that he was still staring at me, but there was no emotion present in his eyes and I mentally sigh in relief.

It doesn't seem as if he's mad at me, but I can never be too sure…

Just as I was about to relax, again, and lean back against my seat I felt the carriage lurch to a stop and I tried to keep myself from falling forward, but, unfortunately, I did. I screwed my eyes closed and readied myself for the harsh impact of the floor, but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and, to my surprise, I felt two strong arms holding me. Then using one arm to wrap around the middle of my body and a free arm to wrap around my forearm nearest him, he pulled me up into a standing position.

I held onto him for a moment or two and steadied myself until I got myself together. Then pushing my pride away for a minute I said a curt, "Thank you, Master."

He didn't say a word in reply, but he did let me go, knowing that I could stand by myself now, and then walked out. I guess he still is mad at me, but that doesn't mean he has to be rude and not say your welcome! Though, I wonder, what is he going to do with me?

I've thought about so many ways to escape, but I thought of all of the ways he could get me back and/or kill me. I break away from my thoughts when I heard Itachi call my name and tell me to follow.

They were already a few yards away from me. Geez, how fast do they walk!

_Sasuke's POV_

I walk into my room and immediately lie down on my bed, replaying the events that had happened today.

Damn it!

I already hate that Neji enough as it as, but he had to go and try taking my slave away from me! I thought I made it clear that he was to stay away from him, but I guess the message didn't get through to him.

But there's another problem as well……how is the blond able to get me so riled up about such…trivial things? Slaves were there to serve you, not to fuss over about. If one died you could just buy a new one. Or, if you didn't want the slave anymore you'd either kill it or sell it to someone who wanted it. I started to think it was this thing called love. But I came up with the conclusion with it not being possible. I _CANNOT_ love a slave and I never will. I learned that there was no such thing as love years ago. It will only bring you pain…and my brother has not helped in any way.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door creak open. I raised my head to see who it was and, to my surprise, it was Naruto. For a moment, I stared at him, a sense of astonishment running through me…I had remembered earlier today that I thought the blond slave was beautiful, but not _that_ beautiful. No. Such a thought like this is unreasonable. I mentally slap myself awake, back into reality, and with a balanced voice I asked, "What do you want?"

For a moment he didn't do anything and he just stood there, chewing on his lower lip. Then when he seemed to calm down a bit he finally answered. "I…Can I come in?"

The question caught me by surprise, but I told him to come in anyhow. He hesitated for a moment then quietly, and silently, walked over and stood next to me by my bed. There were no words exchanged for a while and I could see the blonde slave start to fidget and twiddle his fingers.

"Come," I told him.

Naruto jerked his head up, in surprise, and stared at me in confusion.

I sighed and sat up then grabbed his wrist, pulling him on the bed with me. He stumbled and fell onto my bed with an "oomph". He immediately scrambled up into a sitting position and looked at me with mixed emotions of worry and fear.

…Fear?

Interesting. I've never caught that emotion in his eyes before.

But I wonder…what is he afraid of?

Naruto steadily raised himself up and lifted his head, only to find out that we sat there face to face. A touch of pink tinted his cheeks and he bowed his head. That's funny. It seems as if the blond slave took quite a liking to my blanket.

I cupped his chin, tilting it up so that we were face to face once again, but his face turned a darker shade of pink; a red-magenta-ish color.

"W-what are you d-doing?" He asked, nervously, trying to pull away from me, but I had my free hand hold both of his.

I ignored his question and smirked at his helplessness. He wasn't able to say anything else for he sat there, stunned at why I was smirking. I took the chance and leaned in, kissing him deeply. When he opened his mouth to protest I immediately thrust my tongue in his mouth. His eyes went wide and he stared at me with surprise, but after a little while he began to relax and started kissing back.

It surprised me, but I mentally smirk. This was good. This was _very_ good. The blond slave was starting to submit.

_Normal POV_

The two boys broke apart for a minute, catching their breath, but soon enough they were kissing again.

Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms loosely around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer and burying his fingers beneath the inky-black locks. They felt silky, good to run through, and the sensation of their lips caressing each other was spine tingling.

Sasuke let his hand wander, stroking at places once in a while and getting mewls and moans of pleasure every few times. Every time the blond slave made those noises the more uncomfortable it would be down…'there'; and gazing at his face wasn't helping any. The blonde's blue eyes were glazed over with pleasure and lust, making it a dark blue…almost black, his eyelids were half way closed and a flush covered his face, giving him the seductive yet vulnerable look.

He shuddered in attempt to keep his self-control; the blond looked absolutely alluring. They broke apart again and Sasuke stopped to observe the rest of Naruto for a minute. The blond no longer had neither his shirt nor his pants on, the only thing he did have on, however, were his boxers that almost barely went past his thighs (…don't look at me like that -.-…Ngak, leave me alone!).

**(If you don't like limes, then I suggest you don't read this part because I don't except or want any reviews complaining. But for those who do…go ahead and read this)**

"Sasuke…," Naruto whined, pulling at said boy's shirt.

The Uchiha bit in a groan of pleasure, almost drawing blood to his lower lip. All of a sudden, every noise the blond made sounded sexy and he couldn't help, but feel entranced by it.

"A-ah…Sasuke-e!" Naruto cried, feeling his master's hand roughly stroke his manhood. (Sasuke had already taken off his boxers, ish to lazy to write things today)

"Nn…Say it again…," Sasuke managed to say.

"…Nn…S-Sasuke…!" the blond cried out, again. "I…-"

But before he could finish his lips were covered by Sasuke's. Naruto closed his eyes in attempt to keep the tears that were pricking at the edge of them; the feeling of frustration was making him go overboard. "Please…Master, I…," he stopped himself from finishing the rest of the sentence; it was way too embarrassing.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he knew what the blond slave wanted and happily (or greedily or quickly) obliged. He trailed kisses down from the blonde's neck –where he had left off last time- to his navel and stopped there, intending to torture him a little longer. It was a wonder how the slave could hold in so long, he was sure the blond was a virgin……

The black-haired boy's eyebrows furrowed together; the thought of someone else having tainted his slave was despicable. And that thought led to Neji…damn him. He wouldn't let that Hyuuga touch Naruto again.

"S-Sasuke…," Naruto whined, tugging lightly on his master's hair.

Breaking free from his selfish thoughts, he chuckled at Naruto's impatience; it was so cute. (So…let's just say Sasuke gets distracted by Naruto) Kissing the navel one last time, Sasuke leaned down a little farther and paused for a second –to smirk—before engulfing the blonde's erect cock in his mouth. Naruto cried out and gripped Sasuke's hair tighter, making him groan in pain, but the vibrations of the groan only made Naruto harder. Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's hard member while running his tongue on the underside, enjoying the sounds Naruto made.

"A-ah…S-Sasuke…I'm going t-to…Nn…!"

Naruto's breathing hitched when he felt Sasuke's tongue touch the tip of his erection and practically screamed when Sasuke lightly nipped on it. Sasuke gave him a few more sucks before pulling away. He wasn't finished playing yet…there were still another thing he wanted to do.

The blond teen took the opportunity –since Sasuke had stopped—to breathe, but he yearned for the other to continue.

Sasuke took a minute or two to take off his clothing, slowly. Satisfied with how the blond slave turned out. Naruto was still lying on the bed, but this time he was fully exposed to him. His body covered with beads of sweat and he was so hard down 'there' too. Sasuke licked his upper lip and said, intolerably, to Naruto: "turn over."

**(Okay, so, maybe I lied. It's going to be a lemon…Ack! I just got carried away! XD This is my _first lemon_, _ever_. So tell me if it was good or bad. Also, I'll tell you when it stops. Next bold line…look)**

Naruto looked at him in confusion…

"W-what?" he asked.

"I said, turn over," Sasuke repeated impatiently.

Lazily, and hesitantly, Naruto turned over and lied on his stomach, but he suddenly felt his Master's hand on his hips, lifting his lower body up so that his ass was in the air and his upper body was flat on the bed.

"Master?" Naruto said, clueless to what was going to happen.

Sasuke stayed quiet, not wanting to answer the question, this was a good sign that he hadn't been touched by anyone yet.

He licked his lips in anticipation, loving the way Naruto was wriggling that fine ass of his, but it had to cease. "Stop moving or else I'll do something that'd make you regret doing so," the black-haired teen growled dangerously, edged with lust.

Naruto shuddered as he felt his master's hot breath caress his skin, making goose bumps appear on some parts of his body. "Nn, Master!" he panted, feeling Sasuke's warm hand grip his length while his (Sasuke's) manhood pressed against his entrance. "Uh…! M-master!" It was so erotic to feel Sasuke's erection prodding and rubbing against his opening and the growing hardness felt so hot.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's voice was husky. "_Tell_ me."

Naruto could also feel his master's hand ghosting over the front of his body and even that left him panting. "I…I want y…y…" the blond-haired teen paused to breathe; it was as if he was suffocating.

Sasuke leaned in closer. "_Yes_?"

"P-please…fuck me…!"

Tears leaked out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks, the humiliation cutting through him. God, he sounded so desperate! But…he couldn't help it…

Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde's ear affectionately. "Good." He leaned over to the side of the bed and opened a drawer, pulling out small bottle of lotion. He squeezed a large amount of and applied it to his manhood. And soon enough he positioned himself so that the tip of his erection was close enough that it brushed against Naruto's entrance. He'd been waiting for this moment since he laid eyes on Naruto. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, kissing his back softly. Even though he did so, it had the right amount of roughness so that it wouldn't be considered affectionate. He still had to remember that he could not and will not fall in lover with this slave.

Naruto gasped and gripped the blanket, eyes wide, when he, all of a sudden, felt his master's throbbing member penetrate him from behind. It seemed to be pulling him apart.

"S-Sasuke! I-It hurts!" he yelled. The pain was undoubtedly there.

The black-haired teen smirked and nipped Naruto's earlobe, stopping his member from running deeper inside of the blond so that he could get used to the feeling. "The pain will subside." He told him. The reason why Sasuke had not prepared him was because he was getting impatient. Naruto's beautiful seductive eyes, vulnerable position, sexy body…Sasuke growled and bit down, hard, on Naruto's shoulder making him let out an ear-shattering cry. He frowned, but gently licked away the crimson-colored blood that slowly began to spew from the wound.

_Mm…_

The blood had the same coppery taste, but somehow the blond slave's blood was different. It tasted sweet…

…Delicious…

Naruto thrust back so that he, practically, enveloped the rest of Sasuke's hard length, after getting impatient since he was used to him now. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pulled out halfway before thrusting back in –until his whole cock was buried inside of Naruto—. Throwing back his head, he let out a throaty moan, feeling the blonde's tightness pull and squeeze him further inside.

Sasuke groaned before pulling out and plunging back into Naruto's hot, tight entrance. Knowing that he would come soon, Sasuke wrapped one of his free hands around the base of the blond boy's erect member and started pumping it in long, hard strokes.

"Nn…S-Sasuke, I-I'm going to c…c-come…!" Naruto moaned and eased himself back so that he covered Sasuke's whole length inside of him again.

The dark-haired teen grunted, thrust inside of Naruto a few times, pumping him all the while before they both came. Naruto collapsed onto the bed –and Sasuke on top of him—panting and taking in deep breaths.

**(Hahah! The lemon is over now! You guys who didn't want to read it can look now! Sowwies for making it so long!)**

Naruto bit his bottom lip and cursed at himself. It was just…unbelievable. He had done it with his master: the person he was supposed to hate…supposed to despise and loathe. His body shuddered lightly and tears pricked the edge of his eyes and he covered his mouth to suppress any noise that came out. He had also enjoyed how his master touched him and how he whispered strict orders in a low, seductive voice…but it wasn't right! He wasn't supposed to enjoy it…he was supposed be disgusted by it…

'Fuck…'

Only one answer floated into his mind and he wouldn't take it…he wouldn't have it…that won't be the conclusion to why he…he…enjoyed it. The blond teen looked over at his master that was lying on the bed, eyes closed and sleeping. Sasuke looked so peaceful and calm…

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed his face into his pillow.

No, he couldn't be…

He……couldn't be in love with…

Sasuke…

**_Oh, but he was…_**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Me: xDDD Omg! That ending was kind of sappy and too romantic wasn't it? xD Oh wells, I tried to add some kind of drama to this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me lots of revieeeeewwwwssss!


	8. Flashback and Hidden Protection

StormyMist: Wow! I never thought so many people would want me to continue this so far. As I look back at my first chapter I can see the progress I've made; I'm not trying to brag or anything. I mean, I've gotten plenty better since that time. xD I'm glad you guys had enjoyed the last chapter and the lemon! So, now you're rewarded with the next chapter! xD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I…DO -gets smacked- …I'm just kidding! I do NOT own Naruto. -pout- But if I did, it'd be like…yaoi-ness everywhere…and poor Naruto wouldn't even have lose his virginity in the first chapter. xD

Warnings: same as usual

Genre: Romance/Drama (maybe violence later in the story? O.O -gasps-)

**NOTE:** Please answer my question through PM or my email (AkatalytosAgni yahoo .com). Just take out the spaced in my email address. Anyways, here is the question.

**_QUESTION_**: Should I stop this story soon? I think I will end it in about…2-4 chapters. I was thinking I need to work on a new series and this was my first multi-chapter fic since I've started writing. I only intended this to be a romance between Sasuke and Naruto. From today, I have thought of this whole entirely different plot from all of what I've written so far…even from The Disappearance. Er, well, I think. Any-whose, I hope you guys will be patient and wait for me and the fic(s). **And I also hope you guys will support me and review to my future fics!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

-losthimagain

-Exploded Toilet Bowl

-only-getting-darker

-Rikouchan

-silly salty seaman

-yukaishepards

-sillysiny

-KuramaKitsuneGirl

-Yaoilover S

-blue-genjutsu

-Midnight Shining Star

-erning

-myeternaldarkness

-Hiruka-Rei's-Kitty

-darkangel36

-Yaoi Goddess of Ramen

-danii-chan

-Amandana

-KiraSarah

-Kamikaze-Girl

-PyroD

-Gai (My best friend! –huggles him-)

-Disorderly And Insane

Me: Now, for all you guys have been waiting for…-drum roll-…the next chapter! (p.s. sorry I'm late!)

----------_Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Hidden Protection_---------

Several days have passed since the ordeal, but since that time Naruto had been avoiding eye contact with his master whatever the circumstances may be. Once, he had even disobeyed the Uchiha and received 10 whips…and that was only a light punishment. Of course, Sasuke couldn't perform such an act just yet; it seemed as if he didn't want to. He was hesitant and so he told one of his household slaves to do it as he sat and watched.

"I've noticed that you haven't been talking to your little slave lately, Sasuke," Itachi stated, breaking off the silent atmosphere that had settled in the room some time ago.

"I don't ever talk to him anyhow, so I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, masking his impatience.

Itachi sighed, got up, went over to Sasuke and then petted his head. "You're in denial, Outouto." He laughed when Sasuke tried to kick him, but failed in attempt. "I have business to attend to now, brother, hope you won't miss me."

Sasuke ignored him, but he didn't mind. There was something important he needed to do. His thoughts, then, started to flash quick images of a certain blond slave. He smirked. Today would be an enjoyable day indeed.

--------------------

The blonde's head hung to the side of the stone bench and he kept it there while he stared at the clean floor of the inside garden; kind of like a greenhouse. Ever since he did 'it' with Sasuke it's been hell. He'd been whipped several times. It's as if the Uchiha has hated him because they had sex! _It's not _my_ fault._ Naruto pondered on that for some time and wondered: _Was_ it really his fault? He shook his head. _Of course not!_

"Stupid, Sasuke." He muttered to himself, getting up and walking out of the greenhouse. _At least I'm able to walk around freely._ His steps echoed slightly as he walked down the hall – which leads to many other rooms. The blond-haired teen continued to walk his eyes scanning the tags on the doors, but none of them had a name on it whatsoever. There were a few then and there, but those were only some names of the servants and slaves that served the Uchiha household. Then his eyes set down upon the name: Kisame.

He blinked. _It was that scary shark-looking man wasn't it?_ He thought and then shuddered. _He was _scary Naruto backed away from the door and briskly power walked away, continuing his trek down the long hall. The blond passed several more doors then began to grow bored when a crimson colored name caught his eyes. _Ooh…sparkly._ Indeed, he was attracted to things like that.

His eyes widened in shock when he discovered the owner of the room.

…Itachi.

The scary and, also, very perverted head of the house…

Naruto shuddered. The last encounter wasn't a very nice one either.

_**FLASHBACK**_

He was wandering around the house, that time, trying to find the way back to his "Master's" room and he was in the correct wing of the mansion, but he had lost his way. All of the doors looked practically the same and his memory wasn't that good either. But, just as he was about to turn to his left, there was this soft shuffling noise. His ears perked and he whipped his head around towards the direction of the sound and his eyes set upon Itachi – he was heading towards him.

Naruto's eyes widened a slight fraction before settling back down to its original size. When he tried to move his legs, to start walking, they were stuck to the floor. He stared at his feet and mentally demanded it to do something, but it stayed glued to the ground. "Naruto-kun," the elder Uchiha called to him. The blond looked up at him with eyes that showed a bit of fear, but he tried his best to hide it.

"Yes, Itachi-sama?" The blond replied, voice rigid.

Itachi blinked a few times, then smirked in a way that made Naruto shiver uncomfortably. He took a few more steps, causing Naruto take step backwards until his back touched the wall. The Uchiha seemed to tower above him with his shadow, making him feel small and vulnerable. "G-get away…" His protest sounded reluctant and his body seemed to be turning into goo. And not the romantic love-sick girly girl type of melting into goo thing.

The blond teen bit his lower lip when he felt his hand run up his side and then slide down and grab his ass. He bit his lip harder and kept in any noise that tried to escape; he couldn't have the Uchiha have the pleasure of hearing him moan. Itachi's hand wandered over his body for a while, pinching his skin and making it turn red, but when he pinched on of Naruto's nipples, he let out a low groan.

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?" The elder Uchiha whispered seductively into Naruto's ear.

Closing his eyes tightly, the blond-haired teen tried to block out all of the noise and Itachi's voice along with it. He had to stop himself from getting excited or else he'd be in some deep trouble. "Shut up!" He managed to say, defiantly.

Itachi chuckled amusedly at the blond slave and lightly ran his tongue up the side of his neck – the left one – all the way up to the ear. The blond gripped onto Itachi's shoulders and tried, and slightly reluctantly, to push him away but it felt so nice…especially since he wasn't doing it as roughly as…

"A-ah!" Naruto gasped, eyes widening and then closing half-way, when he felt Itachi bite a nub until it hardened and squeezed his ass. "No…please, just let me go!"

He admitted, to himself, that it felt erotic feeling the Uchiha touch him like that, but it was wrong all the same!

Despite his slightly reluctant protests, the Uchiha's intimate touches continued. The dark-haired man slipped his hand in the blonde's pants and undergarment(s) then used his middle and index finger to separate Naruto's buttocks and position the digits in front of his entrance. Another smirk appeared on his face again and Naruto hated it. _The nerve of the guy!_ He thought angrily.

Though the blond would have like to continue his ramble of curse word after curse about Itachi, but then an idea came about him…

It would be such a shameful thing to do, but he had to…to escape! He moaned when he felt warm lips touch his shoulder and trailed up his neck, to his jaw line, then finally his ear. Naruto shuddered as he felt Itachi's hot breath wisp past his ear and linger there for a second before slowly dissipating. The thought of escape rolled back and forth through his mind, but could he really do it?

Naruto bit down on his lower lip hard, blood seeping through the newly opened wound. _Damn it…if only-!_

Before he could finish his thought a loud thump sounded near them. They turned their attention towards the source. Itachi's lips formed a straight line and his eyes turned serious. He did not like how someone could interrupt him like that. And he was having such a wonderful time. "Mitsuke, what are you doing here?" The Uchiha asked the young household slave. The boy looked thin and frail…and very frightened.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi-s-sama!" The young boy stuttered. "I…I-"

By now the Uchiha had straightened up and walked over to the slave, his form towering over the small boy's. "Do not tell anyone what you saw," he paused to smirk at the boy's helplessness. "And I don't want you to disrupt me ever again, got it?" His voice had risen and the slave was shaking more than ever.

Mitsuke nodded hesitantly, afraid if he did anything at all could be led towards the consequence: death.

"Good. Now go."

Mitsuke scrambled to get up, but as soon as he did, he quickly ran away to attend to other things he had to do. Any place would be better than being around Itachi.

Itachi's lips formed a smirk. He had his ways of getting what he wanted. It was fun; entertaining. He blinked as a thought raced past him. _Naruto-kun…_ He turned around to the spot the blond slave had been, but it was empty. He cursed. He had let Naruto get away. His left eye twitched in irritation. The only chance he had to get Sasuke's slave and he, Itachi, let him get away.

The Uchiha made an "hn" sound.

_Next time you won't be so lucky, Naruto-kun…next time…_

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

Naruto shuddered. What a nice thought to be recovered. He stared at the door with hatred and tiredness. _Damn Uchihas and their perverted minds…_

Then he started to slowly back away, turn around and silently walk to another place in the mansion. This part of the mansion didn't seem very safe right now.

When the blond slave reached his random destination he looked around and grinned. The garden…Naruto remembered the last time he was here. It was with Neji and Sasuke and they didn't seem to be getting along very much. He pondered about this: How come? The blond just stood in front of all the greenery in silence until he began to grow bored. _I wonder if there are any animals here. _

He frowned. There used to be so many animals around where he used to live. There were a lot of foxes too. Naruto touched his cheeks and felt the whisker-like scars on them. He had gotten these from them. He laughed lightly. _That was the past…this is now…_

Yet again, a frown met his lips. He hadn't really planned his life to be this way, but life wasn't always fair. The blond-haired slaved sighed and walked out of the garden, the room temperature-ed air touching his skin once again. A chill ran up his spine and he shook it off. His body did that every time it went into a different place with a different temperature. He continued his journey around the mansion, but after a while his mind began to wander and his head felt heavy.

Naruto froze. _No._ He didn't want to go there. Every night since the incident with Sasuke he has slept with fear, worry, and anger. All his dreams circled around that same problem. The blond slave gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling curses out loud. He let out a deep breath and sighed. Naruto couldn't hide from this problem forever…could he?

The blond slave shook off the unwanted feeling every time he thought of the black-haired teen. It wasn't good. No. Not in the least. "Hey, blondie, what are you doing standing there?"

The slave didn't move. He blinked. That voice sounded slightly familiar. He turned around and right when his eyes saw blue skin, they practically bugged out of the eye sockets. _K-K-Kisame…! Holy fuck-shit! _

Kisame just stared at him with black, glassy eyes. Like a shark. The blond slave shivered in fear. "What are you doing here?" The shark-like man, repeated angrily, continuing to stare him down with those glassy orbs.

He stuttered. "I-I-I…" Those were the only words he could strain, but before long he was away and running down the hall turning corners and into other corridors.

Finally, he stopped. He held his hand to his chest, to stop his chest from moving up and down so heavily. THAT was IT! Next time he ever saw that shark man, ever again, he would scream. And…he wouldn't even hesitate to call his master's name. Wow. Yes. The blond would be _that_ desperate.

"……" The blond shivered out of instinct and looked around him. It seemed as if this place was abandoned.

Yet again, there was silence.

Then a thought rushed through him. If he could remember the way to this place…maybe, just _maybe_ he could stay here when he needed protection; when he needed to hide from things…to hide from everyone.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

_**OWARI**_

Me: Soooooooo…-looks around- OMG! I haven't updated in so f'in LONG! TT Don't hate MEH! Okay, well, blame on maiyuka. SHE was the one who kept showing meh pics of her icl brother…he's like…SERIOUSLY hawt. YAOI MATERIAL. If I showed you a pic you'd say the same. I'd BET you. Anyways, I updated and hope you guys REVIEW. And well, read. Thankies for readin'! Wait for the next chapter!

p.s. sorry it was so short. ;--; and it took so long. Phuuuuu. Blame maiyuka. ;--;


	9. Realization

StormyMist: Ha...Hahahah...Ha…Ha...;.;

I'M SORRY! -**sob**- It took so long...I...I'm sorry. I don't want to make excuses, but yet again problems and...Friends occurred...Ho-hum...-going**over**to**friend'shouses**isfuuuunandhangingout**and**the**fact**thatI'm**moving**soondoes**no**t**help**-

I love you all. I really do. Hope you can forgive me for the millionth time. XD Gemmy (known as Stalker-san now but was Gemini-Sohma Chan or somethin') has updated...three times while I worked on this one chapter. And Tan-chan (Tandakku)...about what? Two? ;.; And her chapters are WAY longer than mine. I feel saddened. BUT I hope to get reviews from you guys...I also took a lot of time in editing and re-editing this chapter, since I felt as if I did not put enough time and care into this fic. ;-----;

As A Side Note: "I have never gotten a beta or editor person so that is why there are probably grammar mistakes. My bad. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it. And I don't want to hire anybody at the time being because they might not turn it in the days I want them to and people have their own lives so I won't bother them with my selfish concerns. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Uh...Yaoi...abuse...foul language...sexual and mature content? ;D

Genre: Romance/Drama

---

**_KEYS_**:

'**Mother Fucking Bull'** – Sasuke's thoughts

'_Whadda Jerk-off'_ – Naruto's Thoughts

---

ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS/COMMENTS:

#1: I will try to keep this story up as long as I can without getting bored or tired of it. I think I may let it go on for another 2-4 chapters, if that will be okay with you guys. Just as long as you guys review it'll make me happy. xD

#2: Try not to hate any of the characters in here. Like Itachi. Okay, you might, but he might end up differently at the end of the story. I dunno. It depends on my mood when I write it. ;p (Headaches and body aches affect my writing mood. D: That's also why it takes me so long to update ;--;)

THANKS:

**!!!! Big thanks, kishes and lurv to Tandakku-chan for giving me ideas !!!!**

-nettieneko

-darkangel36

-blue-genjutsu

-Gemini sohma-chan

-asdf (I apologize for the misunderstanding. I updated this kind of quickly and knew I should have put TBC instead xD Forgive me. And yes, this story is still continuing. Thank you for reviewing)

-losthimagain

-Zoey Uchiha

-yukaishepards

-erning

-myeternaldarkness

-Midnight Shining Star

-sillysinny ( xDDD YAY!! Natural highs are so fun! -jumps up and down with you- )

-Exploded Toilet Bowl

-C7bi-Kyuubi

-KuramaKitsuneGirl

-Yaoi Goddess of Ramen

-EverPlotting

-HornViper2

-Blood-Soaked Sand

-Raven (Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. And yes, here's the next chapter! )

-Megi-chan

-sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan

-Ashley (Uh…I dunno whether or not to thank you, but I will anyways. I'm glad you enjoyed it though. oo…)

-xRottingxxSoulx

-Sanouske S. Sagara

-berta-chan

-Mackzazzle

-Get Your Own Hanyou

-xcloudx

-HK Keiji

-Azu-chan

-mishka-chan

Me: I REALLY appreciate all of the reviews you guys have given me. It welcomes me great pleasure in knowing that you guys like my story. I enjoy them all as well. Many make me laugh. XD You guys are so hyper!!! I wuveths you guys! Ah-hem, anyhow, this is the most reviews I've gotten in my whole entire writing life. Sad isn't it? ;.;

I'm also glad you guys have been supporting me since chapter 1. XD Even though some of you guys are new to my story. And my story doesn't even go together or makes sense some times, ne? I just noticed so. T-T

NOW! On with the story. Please enjoy. Again sorry for the long wait. Reviews would be nice though.

**!!!!!COOKIES TO ALL!!!!!!**

Chapter 9: Realization

Naruto creaked open the door of his secret hiding place and peaked out to see if anyone was there. Fortunately, no one was. He sighed in relief. The blond boy bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering. How was he going to keep all of these emotions inside of him? He admitted that he loved his master, but he knew for sure that Sasuke would not return such a request. He was a peasant and a slave; moreover, a sex slave.

A slight chill ran over his body and it shook slightly, but he quickly regained composure. He had to get back to the room, it was probably getting late. He stepped out and closed the door behind him then started to find his way back to his Master's chambers. The blond teen looked left then right. He grunted in frustration. Which way did he take to get here? His mind was filling up with questions.

The small encounter with Kisame scared him to the point of losing consciousness. And he wasn't able to think straight when he ran away. Feeling the frustration envelope his mind he shook his head and huffed. Now wasn't the time to dilly-dally.

Just thinking of taking a random route, he turned left until he reached another hallway and turned into that – left again. He kept walking and walking until he reached a door that had a sign that said "BATHROOM", in big bold letters. He stared at it. That's nice. He backed away and turned right into another corridor. There was Itachi's door.

Tears of happiness rolled down his streamed down his cheeks. Now, all he had to do was remember, again, which way he came from, from here.

He collapsed to the ground and rested his back against a wall that stood near him then buried his face into his knees, keeping himself from screaming.

"Aaaaarggghhh!!" His scream was muffled by his arms and knees. "Why the hell does this place have to be so freaking big!? Damn you, Uchiha!

"Well, I'm sorry that our house is too big to your liking." A voice interrupted him.

Naruto's head jerked upward and stared at his intruder with wide eyes. "I-I-…Master!"

Sasuke raised his hand to silence him. "Keep quiet. I don't want to hear it." He said simply, emphasizing it with a hard stare. He stepped over, in front of the Naruto and knelt down, in a, practically, motionless move. He tipped the blonde's chin up with two fingers and inspected his neck. There was a red mark. This took the brunette by total surprise. "What is this?" He stated, interrogatively.

"I…" Naruto couldn't think of anything in retaliation. If he told Sasuke that it was Itachi…

"Was it Itachi?" The tone of his voice had raised a fair amount. It seemed that Sasuke discovered the answer on his own.

The blond teen remained speechless, not daring to look into his master's eyes, knowing what would be lying in store for him. Again, he would be beat for his recklessness and disobedience.

"Answer me." Sasuke commanded, coldly.

He still didn't answer and a fierce smack to his right cheek, waking Naruto up from his dazed state. He winced and reluctantly looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. There was nothing but rage inside those black orbs; maybe a hint of regret and sadness…Yes, maybe.

_There was a possibility_.

"I'm sorry…Master," Naruto replied; his voice was barely above a whisper.

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke took this time to think over his actions – as usual -. When the blond boy spoke, it didn't have it's usually spark and rebelliousness. He scowled and searched his head for answers, but came up with none. It didn't suit his personality when he acted so…pathetic. His fists clenched together tightly. It couldn't be because he had hit him was it? He had hit the younger boy many times before. Everything began to get confusing once he had bought the blonde from those slave traders. It was nerve-wracking.

'**What Have I Gotten Myself Into?**'

Swiftly, he grabbed the nape of Naruto's neck and pulled the blond closer to him into a searing kiss. Sasuke could feel the other's tears touch his face as it slowly glided down those scarred cheeks. But he pulled away soon enough, taking in Naruto's flushed and pain-stricken face. His heart tightened, like vines constricting a living plant. It always hurt him when he saw the other boy like that, but things always backfired. He could never get his feelings out right.

Sasuke leaned in again and the blond flinched, making him hesitate for a moment before leaning back in again. This time, instead of a rough kiss, like a moment ago, their lips gently touched one another; momentarily. Naruto stood still, surprised by his master's sudden change in body language. But soon he could feel his body melt into nothing and leaned into the embrace, forgetting the stinging pain on his cheek.

It was so nice to feel kindness for once.

He could feel the other boy's tongue lightly skim over his lower lip and he gladly parted them letting Sasuke slowly let his tongue enter, tasting and exploring every inch of the wet cavern. It was nice to taste the blond after such a long absence from each other. He missed his exotic scent and taste. So different than most and yet so alluring.

One of the many things he loved about Naruto.

"Sasuke…" the slave whined, breaking the kiss and lightly pushing the other away. "Why are you being so nice to me right now?"

The question was quite sudden and he didn't quite know how to answer to that. He was actually questioning himself about that. Why was he being nice to him? Could it be that his emotions were leaking? Sasuke's eyes darted to a random corner, anywhere, as long as he avoided the blonde's gaze. How was he supposed to answer to this sort of question? He mentally grimaced and pounded himself upside the head. He hadn't planned for a situation like this to pop up.

His teeth grinded together in frustration.

Damn it.

The dark-haired boy abruptly got up; breaking away from any intimate contact he had with the other teen. And without another word he turned and left, leaving Naruto sitting on the cold tiled floor of the mansion. Tears stung at Naruto's eyes; Sasuke could be so impossible.

'I can't believe I'm actually in love with this asshole. I'm such a fool.'

----------------

After some time, which was about an hour or so, Naruto got over the problem...for the time being. Right now, he had more important things to worry about. How was he going to face his master while he was in this kinda of condition?

Then a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Naruto?"

He turned his head. It was Mitsuke. 'What's he doing here?'

"Yes?"

There was a slight pause before the timid boy spoke again. "Master Sasuke ordered me to inform you that you will be sleeping in the slave cell."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Hn, that ass," he muttered angrily to himself.

"Naruto!" Mitsuke gasped in surprise.

The blonde slave looked up at the younger boy and sighed. "What? You gonna tell on me?"

Mitsuke still had that surprised look on his face, but shook his head. "No! Of course not." He said quickly. "I-It's just...! I-I...I was surprised is all." A small smile crept across the younger boy's lips. It seemed hesitant and slightly forced, kind of like how you smile when you haven't done so for a long time. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Naruto. I hope you get out safely." And with that, the timid boy left, going about to his other duties.

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion and he continued to stare at Mitsuke's back until he was out of sight. That was quite an awkward moment. It was true, the blond never thought that boy seemed that stable but...he was a good kid. He could tell.

"I wonder what happened to him...' He thought worriedly to himself. But before long, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Right, to the cell."

--

That night, when he went to sleep, Naruto's thoughts surrounded the fact that the cold hard stone floor he slept on was so uncomfortable. It was nothing like his master's soft and comfortable bed. But he couldn't expect luxury in a place like this. 'How could they sleep like this everyday?' Naruto questioned himself. It was amazing how the older folks that also served the Uchiha mansion managed to survive this far.

'_Someday_,' he thought. _'Someday I'll be able to help these people_.'

But not long after that thought, a familiar voice interrupted his train of thought; the same cold and demanding tone, "Naruto."

Naruto turned around, showing no sign of shock when he saw Sasuke. He was starting to get used to the other boy's ways. The blonde didn't speak nor did he show any signs of movement. Many moments of calm went by and none of the two desired the wish to speak. But the Uchiha decided that this had gone on long enough.

"I told them to leave you to sleep, hoping that the rest would help your mind recover and think over your mistakes," Sasuke paused there, his eyes flickering back and forth to check for any signs of emotion. There were none. This caused his anger to flare, but he managed to hide it efficiently enough.

His fingers clenched into a fist before he abruptly whirled around, leaving and closing the iron door with a screech and a bang. Once the heavy door closed, however, the young boy immediately collapsed to the floor. A heavy sigh left his lips as he aggressively rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. His head hurt...some of the emotions he had been feeling lately were all so new to him. This time, though, he knew this was the fault of that blonde slave.

He couldn't figure out whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing. And before he knew it, a lone tear slid down his cheek. His heart ached so much and the sharp pain in his stomach did not help the situation whatsoever. His lips parted, a shaky breath revealing itself to the open-air. He gripped many locks of his dark hair and violently shook his head. This feeling was all too much.

"Naruto..."

Did all of this pain mean anything? Anything significant at all...?

--------------------

The blond slave flinched as the heavy iron door closed with a booming sound, alongside an ear-splitting screech as it scraped against the walls. Naruto was surprised at the fact Sasuke did nothing in terms of violence to him. His anger did show, as always, through his dark eyes. Mustering all the energy he could, Naruto crawled over to the door and leaned one side of his body against it. He could hear Sasuke's muffled sobs on the other side of the door. And the fact the other boy was crying made things even more confusing. Why was he crying?

That question circled his head, over and over again.

_'I should be the one crying_. _Why is he crying_?' He could hear the desperate tone of his mind, wanting an answer. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and buried his face in his knees. His shoulders shook violently as he cried. This time, the blond was not afraid to let anyone listen. There was no one who would listen to his silent plea for help; for an answer...

-------------------

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up! I said wake up, you bum!"

Naruto slowly opened his burning eyes, looking around to see who was calling him. Then, figuring out who it was, he let out a groggy moan and turned his body around, hiding his face from the blinding light of the sun. Konohamaru was such a bother. The kid always came at the wrong times.

"I have fooooood!"

The blond decided to say nothing. Ignoring him was the best way to solve things.

"Hmph, fine, be that way! Master Sasuke wanted me to bring you food. I guess he didn't want you to sta-hey! You listening to me?" The younger boy asked, poking Naruto's forehead. The blond blinked and looked up from his sitting position at Konohamaru.

"Oh...uh, yeah, sorry," he said. "Thanks for the food, but do you know where Sasuke might be?"

"Don't ask me," he said facing his palms to the ceiling. "He just told me to bring you food and went on his way."

The blond sneered and turned away from Konohamaru. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Uh...fine! You don't have to be so snarky about it!! Sheesh, ungrateful bastard."

"Brat."

"Bumhole."

"Idiot."

"CRAPHEAD!"

"Tch. You're so immature."

"MEANIE!!!"

With his face still looking the other way, he waved his hand uncaringly at the other boy. "Yeah, yeah. Now go away and let me eat in peace."

No one could've missed the arrogant boy's expression. His cheeks puffed up with a tinge of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment. "You're so mean," he mumbled to himself before looking at the corner of each eye. And with an "Hmph!", he kicked Naruto's thigh with as much force as he could before taking off with a sprint.

The blond hissed in pain and grabbed his thigh, pressing it against the side of his face and lovingly caressing it. This little act caused him to get stares from servants that passed by, making them think he was on the edge of a mental disease or, at the fact he was being abused more than the others, was slowly going suicidal. Either way, they didn't really have a fond thought about it.

'Poor boy,' one thought.

Another thought, 'What a shame. He's such a cutie too!'

"'Tha hells you lookin' at?!" Naruto shouted at them angrily. They squeaked and hurriedly scurried away, leaving an angry and brooding Naruto in the Slave cell. 'Che. Bastards.'

A sigh crept out from between the small crevice that his lips had created as he rested his frail body against the stone walls. His thoughts reverted back to Sasuke. His eyes strayed for a moment and stared at the plate of food that sat on the cold floor...It was amazing how he didn't notice it before but it was some red-bean soup.

He gently dragged his index finger and let it go a full circle around the rims of the wooden bowl. Another sigh left his lips. It would be a waste not to eat it and let it go cold. His fingers encircled the spoon that was made with the same type of material as the bowl and lifted it so it was right under his nose. He took a deep whiff of it and shivered in delight. It smelled nice; the kind of smell that makes you all warm inside and want to keep it in and make it stay. The blond greedily gobbled down the first spoon and took another spoon full and took that in as well.

In minutes, he swallowed the last bit of the red-bean soup and licked his lips in satisfaction. His belly was nice and full and he had some hot milk on the side as well. It wasn't the best meal he had had, but it was good enough to his standards. Especially with the environment he was living in now. He couldn't expect much could he?

Naruto sat there for many moments and busied himself by examining the things in the cell. There wasn't much and it was quite big, the cell. It had a few stools here and there, many cots and some twin sized beds, two small tables - one for eating and one for entertainment - and spider webs here and there. Other than those things, it was quite empty. No one besides himself was in here since everyone was at their post, working.

Naruto frowned, feeling guilty for those whom worked on his behalf as he rested.

He looked over at the dirty dishes on the serving plate that was on the floor and gave it a thought before slowly getting up; in a way you'd think he was an old man. 'I guess I should bring it down to Iruka.'

------------

Within a few feet of distance from his good friend and guardian, Iruka, Naruto whispered a soft, "Hello" before setting down his plate on the counter.

"Naruto! Where have you been? I've been worrying about you!" Iruka said, grabbing the blond boy by the shoulders and collecting an enthusiastic and affectionate hug. And with his face buried in the man's chest, Naruto chuckled and smiled. A pure and genuine smile.

"Love ya, too, 'Ruka," he said, letting out the smallest of giggles.

The man rubbed the blonde's head with his over-used and dry hand. The feeling was rough, to Naruto, but he knew Iruka didn't mean any harm. He had been working a lot lately, the boy could tell. Naruto looked up at his guardian's face and pulled at the hem of his shirt. "'Ruka...You look tired. You're overworking yourself aren't you?" He asked, a worried look marring his young face.

A blush seemed to appear on Iruka's cheeks out of nowhere when he finished that sentence and the blond boy continued staring at the man. He gave a half-hearted cough while scratching the side of his nose. "U-um, n-no, of course not! It's just these past few day I just haven't been able to sleep very much is all. Ha-ha." Iruka stuttered nervously as a few droplets of sweat ran down the sides of his face.

Naruto stared at him suspiciously, doubting what he said was true but decided to let it slip. He had some personal problems he needed to take care of.

--------------------------------------------

Me: "Ho-hum…So yeeeeaaaah…! ;D I love you guys…o.o

Fuwwaaaa! I'm so sorry-ness! I didn't mean for it to take this long! But…I tried to make it as long as I can since…forever…OxO

_Rawr_…? ;.;

**Please** Read And **Review**!!!

p.s. Make me happy? –**wuv**-


	10. Huge Announcement Please Read!

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!  
**(Author's Note)

I've decided to kind of go on a **Hiatus **and _stop writing_ for a while. I haven't gotten any inspiration nor have I been getting reviews. I don't mind but the "Update..." or "Please update" reviews get old. I really like feedback and a lot of author's agree. I've talked to many since I've Private Messaged some of my reviews who happen to be some famous Naruto and so authors.

I **apologize** for any of my fans who want me to continue but I don't have much interest in this story and cannot seem to be able to keep a steady flow of ideas for it. And, personally, this frustrates me. But the reason above is not the only reason (reviews). Like I just said in the sentence previous from the last one, before this; I can't think of anything to feed my mind. So I don't even really deserve to write. o.O

**However**, if I _do_ get any ideas I'll write, update and do whatever. I might even start a new story. XD -Lawl- ;3

Thank you for understanding and I hope you can forgive me.

**SideNote:** If anyone is curious I can just go ahead and **write what I intended for an ending to this story and post it**. XD Or I can tell you what I were to or was going to write. ;3 Sankyu and have a great day!

**  
An Early Shout-Out:**

**Happy Early Valentine's Day!** Hope you get what you want. XD -**lurv**-


End file.
